


Biscuits' Bad Things Happen Bingo

by None_Of_Your_Biscuits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (Not my au), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Drowning, Kinda a jack frost au for chapter 6, Lowkey the second one was about streaked with purple but you didn't hear that from me, Muzzled, Not realizing they're injured, Other, Other Magic au, Phantom pain, The owl lady, big brother instinct, falling through the ice, the human and the stray blight au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/None_Of_Your_Biscuits/pseuds/None_Of_Your_Biscuits
Summary: A gathering of all my works for my bad things happen bingo sheet on my Tumblr
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Juleka Couffaine- Drowning

Prompt 1  
Drowning

Despite living on a boat, Juleka was not a fan of water. Sure, swimming is fun, when you choose to do it. 

An akuma slamming into the boat and knocking her off into the water wasn't as fun. 

She was too shocked by the akuma to properly hold her breath, and a concerning amount of air had bubbled out of her lungs. 

She flailed slightly, before kicking her legs to try and get to the surface. 

Her foot was stuck on something, and it felt like it was dragging her deeper and deeper away from the surface. 

Juleka turned nearly upside down trying to desperately reach whatever was caught on her foot. 

Her vision felt like it was going dark at the edges, her lungs were burning and her entire body felt weaker. She weakly pulled on whatever was dragging her down to no avail. 

Just as she felt she was going to pass out, something had grabbed her by the shoulders and was tugging desperately. 

Water poured into her lungs, and her fading vision vaguely registered that the hands tugging at her shoulders were covered with different bangles. 

Juleka passed out just as the thing holding her down snapped and she caught a glimpse of scared blue eyes.


	2. Luka Couffaine- Big Brother Instinct

Prompt 2  
Big Brother Instinct

Luka was usually very calm and collected, mature for his age and incredibly responsible. 

Very few things could shove him past the breaking point. 

One of those things was Juleka. 

Luka had been protective of her since the day she was born, he was always trying to keep an eye on her, even when he was a toddler. He had nightmares about her falling off the boat sometimes, and that scared him to death. 

When he saw Juleka-Reflekta on the Lady blog, he had nearly lost it. 

When he heard that Juleka had the tiger miraculous, he had laughed until he cried because he could feel deep inside that something bad would happen. He pushed it down, thinking he was just nervous and scared. 

He really should have listened. 

Luka could always vaguely hear his mother and sister's heart songs beneath his own, even when they were miles away. 

When Juleka's came to a grinding halt with a sound of guitar strings snapping, his heart sunk so low, he was sure he was dying. 

He knew the ringing phone was an omen before he even brought it to his ear.


	3. Emira Blight- Muzzled

Prompt 3  
Muzzled

Emira wasn't a fan of staying silent for very long, she was a trickster, the life of the party. 

Somewhere deep in her subconscious, her beast hated it more. 

Cold metal biting into her snout, leaving a faint scar you could never really see while she was just a witch. 

Intelligent golden eyes were wild, a crazed look as the beast desperately tried to paw the muzzle off her face. 

She made low growling sounds in her throat, snapping and roaring at anyone who tried to get close. 

Emira Blight did not like to be muzzled and the beast refused to be silenced.


	4. Juleka Couffaine- Phantom Pain

Prompt 4  
Phantom Pain

Sometimes Juleka would catch Chloe staring at her with a guilty look, eyes trained on her leg. 

Other times Juleka felt like her leg was being ripped off all over again, less intense maybe, but like a ghost of the pain. 

Sometimes it'd happen out of nowhere, she'd stumble suddenly and nearly bite her tongue, or she'd be sitting at her desk and not even notice she was rubbing her leg where her knee connected to her shin. 

Chloe always looked like she wanted to say something, but never did. 

Juleka would trip, stumble and a surprisingly agile Sabrina or Alix would be there to catch her. 

She'd feel pain from wounds she didn't even have before sometimes, like someone had stabbed a knife into her stomach or chest. She didn't question those but she always had an off day when those happened.


	5. Alix Kubdel- Not realizing they're injured

Prompt 5  
Not realizing they're injured

The akumas were really starting to get on Aliix's nerves. She could swear she always had bad luck even when she wasn't trying to endanger herself. 

Grumbling, she tried to push the piece of concrete crushing her torso. She winced as it left scratches against her skin. 

Alix pushed the concrete slab all the way off her and sat up. Only to immediately lay back down as her chest heaved in pain. 

What the fuck? Alix pushed herself up again, standing this time. Maybe she felt off because of the cement dust in the air. 

Yeah, that sounds about right. 

Alix didn't notice how her ribcage wasn't symmetrical until ladybug had already cast her cure.


	6. Luka Couffaine- Falling through the ice

Prompt 6  
Falling through the ice

The sound of ice cracking had always scared Luka. He knew if you fell through, it was unlikely you'll get out alive. 

Juleka was on the ice, and it was cracking. Luka scooted across the ice, reaching for his sister. 

The ice cracked again. 

With a burst of strength, Luka pushed Juleka off the cracked patch of ice and onto more solid ground. 

Then he fell through. 

His limbs felt weak and heavy, and he dared not open his eyes, fearing they'd freeze or some such nonsense. 

As Luka sank down to the depths of the pitch black, freezing water, he thought to himself. 

"At least Juleka was safe."

He thought he could see the moon from down here.


End file.
